


The Right Decision

by KellySeumilli



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, My own poster, daily life, help me, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySeumilli/pseuds/KellySeumilli
Summary: Sonya is just a normal 20 years old girl working at her best friend bar as waitress. She's stubborn, independent woman not worring that her life will ever change in way she never imagined. But life is changing. And mainly when you didn't expect that... This is my very first fanfic! Yeah, I decided to write something. But I have to warn you, I'm not native english speaker so be patient with me and I hope you'll like it! The most importantly Thank you!!! #WingedWarrior for being my betareader and editor of this fanfic! You're amazing person and I'm glad I met you here on AFF! ^^To all of you I'm sending love! Bye bye!





	1. Secret

„Hey! Sonya!“ girl with natural curly brown hair turn to bar to her boss.

„Yes, boss?“

„Tables number 5, 8 and 10!“ He said while putting cocktails on the bar table.

„I'll be right back,“ she said to customers and make her way to her boss. „Boss, one 'Sex on the beach' and one 'Martiny' to table 4.“ She said. Boss looked at her as she was putting cocktails on her tray.

„Sonya, is everything alright?“

„Yes, why wouldn't be?“ she look to his eyes, even she knows that it will make slay from her.

„What's wrong Sonya. You're not concentrated on your work and you look like zombie!“ she started to laugh. He said it so seriously but it sounded so funny that she can't stop laughing.

She really liked her boss. Mark wasn't only her boss, he was also her friend and one of those the most close ones to her. He always knows when she feel bad, sad or in stress or even in love. People said that they look good together but they were just good friends, they couldn't imagine that. They were more like siblings than like lovers.

„I'm not kidding Sonya. Did you see yourself in the mirror?“

„You will be surprised but I see myself in mirror every morning while cleaning my teeth,“ she started.

„Sonya~ah...“

„Mark, I'm really okey, right? I need to go to customers.“ She give him smile and turned away. „And _boss,_ on which tables?“ He run his hand throught his hair.

„You are really out of concentration. Ah~. 5, 8 and 10, darling!“ and she was rushing away already. This girl will bring him to the grave. 

Sonya knew that she can't hide things from Mark forever. And even more, when it's about his younger brother. What if he already know something? Did he said him anything? No, it can't be that. They agreed that this is secret between them two and mainly Mark can't know about it. If he'll know, gosh, both of them will die, slowly and painfully. She put drings on tables, took another orders from customers and goes back to bar. Mark wasn't alone anymore. 

„Hey! Junior!“ She yelled at boy in front of bar. 

„Sonya! You little apocalypse! Long time no see...“ he said and hugged little girl. 

„How you doing?“ she asked Junior. 

„Not bad, not perfect. As usual. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?“ Junior asked with interest.

„YA! She's too young to have a boyfriend,“ Mark interrupted conversation. 

„W-what?“ said Junior and Sonya at the same time.

„I'm twenty, daddy, I can take care of myself.“ Said Sonya, trying to deffend herself. Junior started laughing and Mark gave her death glare. 

„Table 4,“ he said and put two cocktails on bar table.

„Yes, boss!“ She said and rushed away from bar. 

Mark was too much protective when it came to her and dating.  _If he knew…_ she though while thinking bout her ex-boyfriends. Yeah, she had more than one ex-boyfriend. Gosh, she is twenty, she's more than old enough to have boyfriend. But this all took her back to her  _mistake_ she made. She can't put it out of her mind. It hunted her every moment.  _You're so stupid!_ She scolded herself.  _Put yourself together. Concentrate. Smile! at least._ She turned to bar and her lips curved to soft smile.

Everytime she saw those to together she knew that something is happening between them. When was Mark with Junior, his eyes softened, he was always smiling and all his attention belonged to Junior. It was obvious that Mark has feelings for Junior but today it was more evident. Than she saw the same expression on Junior face.  _Did mark finally confested to him?_ Hmm… she thought. _And I have dating ban. How selfish…_ She goes back to bar with big smile on her face. 

„Some new orders?“

„Nope...“ she was still smiling.

„What about that big smile? Something good happened?“ 

„I hope that yes,“ she said glaring from Mark to Junior and back. 

„Are you going to play guess game or you just tell us what's going on?“ Mark asked.

„Are you two dating?“ she asked and great reaction invited her. Junior started blushing and Mark started denying. „Oh, shut up Mark,“ she said, „It's so obvious that even blind can see it. Just admit you're dating!“ she said with even bigger smile.

„Sonya-“

„Mark. Stop it,“ Junior cut off Mark's scolding. „No matter what you tell her, you will not convince her.“ 

„Yeah, he's right. Soooo...“ she said while gaping on Mark.

„Okay! I give up!“

„So you just admitted that you're dating?“

„Yes, Sonya, we are dating. Are you satisfied now?“ Mark said. 

She was quite for a while until… „YAAAAAS! THAT'S GREAT!“ she started jumping and hugging both of them.

„Can you calm down, please? People are staring!“ Mark said seriously but he can't stop big smile forming on his face. Sonya was still hugging them and laughing.

„I'm so happy for you two!“ she said and let them breath for now. „It started to be akward. You were so much in love and yet weren't dating. Who confessed to who?“ she asked enthusiastically.

„Miss waitress!“ someone shout.

„I'll be right back,“ she said with smile and headed to customer. She was happy 'cause Mark could be finally concentrated more to Junior than to her. What and amazing day! She almost started to sing. _I'm free!_ She was single now and so many good looking boys in bar but Mark chased away every boy that showed interest in her. Like… god, she hoped he will finally stop being daddy-like! 

„Hey, bro!“ she turned back at the same moment when Mark shouted to someone, who just entered the bar. All her happiness faded. _Goodness, what is he doing here at this time?_ She though while staring at Yugyeom, Mark's younger brother.

* * *

Hi... So this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Also I'm not native English speaker so I hope you'll be patient with me. Let me know how you like it in the comment >..<

Sending Love <3 Kelly <3  



	2. Stubborn

_What the hell is he doing here?_ She thought. She didn't expected him to be here. He usually came here at 8pm. She wasn't working at that time, so they didn't meet often. But it was only 5pm and due to what she knew from Mark, Yugyeom had volleyball practise at this time. She came back to bar.

"Mark, customers from table 6 want a bill," she said trying to smile and avoid eye contact with Yugyeom. She felt that Yugyeom is looking at her but she tried to look like nothing is happening.

"Mark, you still didn't answer to my ques-"

"Sonya! Any other orders?" he cut me off and peeked to Yugyeom's way. Is it possible that his own brother doesn't know that they're dating? Really?

"No, nothing for now. Can you give me that bill?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, just a minute," he tapped something to cash register and give her a peace of paper. "Here you come."

"Thanks," she took a bill and headed back to customers followed by Yugyeom's look. She felt awkward and she didn't know why. They made a deal that no-one will know what happend and everything will be OK. But somehow she cannot breath properly when she was near to him.

"What's going on with her?" asked Yugyeom his older brother.

"Dunno. She's like this from when she came here. By the way you still didn't tell me where were you whole Saturday! What do you think you're doing? Just because you are nineteen it doesn't mean you're adult and you can do what you want." He turned to shelf with alcohol to put out some, "if you stayed at BamBam's parents house you should tell me." He turned back and look at Yugyeom.

"I know bro. I'm sorry. It will never happen again," said Yugyeom trying to sound as guilty as he could. He can't say to his brother where he stayed. He will kill him and than he will kill Sonya. Like for sure he'll do it.

Sonya came back from customers with smile on her lips. Yugyeom really liked her smile. "Guys, that couple at table 2 said to me that I'm really kind lady! Isn't that nice from them?"

"It's true," said Yugyeom without thinking and immediately slap himself in his mind. But it looked like Mark didn't hear anything.

"Yeah, but you're also really stubborn, you know?"

"I know but that's what you like about me, tho," she said and her smile became bigger. "I need some fresh air. I'm going out for moment," she said and almost run out of bar. Yugyeom felt unexplained loss, when she left. Something change between them that day. Or at least he changed. He needed to figure out his feelings.

"Hey bro, I got to go. We're going with BamBam to gym. See you at home then." He said and waved to his brother.

"Tell me if you'll sleep somewhere else, OK? And don't come back drunk, OK?"

"Yes bro, don't worry," said Yugyeom almost outside of bar leaving his brother and Junior inside. He actually wanted to stay in bar longer and talk to his friends but he also wanted to talk to Sonya who was trying to avoid him.

He started to look for her and found her squad next the entrance of bar. She was smoking. He thought that she quit it.

"I thought you're not smoking anymore," said Yugyeom.

Sonya jumped little bit when she heard Yugyeom standing over her. She didn't thought that ge will leave bar so soon. "I thought that too," she said.

"Than why are you smoking?" he asked. _Why can't he leave me alone,_ she thought.

"Just because. Why do you care."

"Because..." she looked up at him. Why did he stopped. "Because I just care," he said. "It's like asking Mark why he care about you."

"But Mark is acting like dad. I hate it, you know? I don't need two dads," she said. "But you're not your brother Yugyeom. You never really cared before. So you can stop it now."

She stood up and threw cigarette into trash. "Yugyeom, I need to go back so... Have a nice day," she turned around to go to bar but bigger hand on her wrist turned her back.

"Sonya, I..."

"Yugyeom~ah," she really don't wanted to talk him now.

"Sonya~" he said with his melodic voice. She loved his voice and she knew why she did what she did in that Saturday. "When I woke up in Sunday morning you were gone already. I wanted to talk about it..."

"Just because we slept together it doesn't mean that we're dating, Yugyeom~ah..." she said. She just wanted to forget about what happened and go on.

"But you felt something, you have to admit that," he didn't want to let her go.

"It was a mistake, Yugyeom. Why don't you just forget about it?"

"You can't forget it neither. If yes, that why were you avoiding me?" he was right. Sonya had that night deep in her mind.

"I really want to forget about it. Yugyeom, I don't feel like dat-" pair of soft lips stop her words. In that moment everything disappeared. Her mind went blank. Every thought faded and her concentration were no-where. Everything shrink on full lips placed on hers, moving a little, showing her how much she wanted to have them.

Yugyeom broke the kiss just to say what she didn't want to. "But I feel like dating, Sonya. I want you to be my girlfriend."


	3. Boys-talk

Sonya was out of word. Her eyes went wide as she was looking into Yugyeom's eyes. _What the hell is happening?_ Yes, this was mistake for her and she can't really forget about it but he didn't make it easy neither. She wanted to run away from him. No, she needed to run away.

Sonya freed her wrist from Yugyeom's hand and run inside the bar leaving Yugyeom standing outside. She didn't really wanted this happened. She heard Mark and Junior screaming her name while running around bar table but she ignored them.

She run straight to toilets just to hide herself. _Did he mean it? Did he really wanted her to be his girlfriend? No way!_ She thought she was clear when she said that what happened was her biggest mistake and that she don't want anyone to know about it, mainly not Mark. But she didn't expect Yugyeom to act like this.

_Shit! This was bad!_ Yes, of course he attracted her but... Also it was breaking her most important rule, never date a younger man. Never ever again. Yeah, he was just one year younger but it doesn't change anything. Also she have no feelings for him. Even though he was tall with a nice soft hair, a melodic voice and those sparkling honest eyes. And every time he smile it makes her smile too. And... _Shut the fuck up Sonya! You always do it like this. Find a man due to your rules or find another one-night-stand! You can't think like this!_ She scolded herself.

After a few minutes she stood up and headed out of the cabin on women' toilets and looked at herself in mirror. She really looked terrible. She had black circles under her eyes, her hair was in a mess and she had no make up. _What was I doing at the morning? Doesn't matter, I need to put myself together. Everything will be fine._ She really thought that everything will be fine.

When she came back Mark welcomed her with death glare. "What the hell happened?" he asked not really happily.

"Nothing Mark, everything's fine," she said but didn't looked in Mark's eyes.

"And you thing I'm gonna trust you," he said looking at her.

"You should trust me. Did I ever lied to you?" she asked still avoiding eye contact with him.

"You lie to me almost always, Sonya." Fine, he was right. She lied to him even now.

"It's not your business," _and also it is your business too,_ she thought. She really didn't want to lie to him but it will get worse if he knows.

"I know you like my own hand, Sonya. It must be really bothering you that you don't want to tell me."

"So what? It's something that only I can solved," she said because she wanted him to stop asking.

"Fine than. But you know you can tell me anything, right?" his daddy side was back.

"Yes, father!" she said with smile, "I'm going to customers now, father!" she ended with laugh.

"You little...!" said Mark and started to hit Sonya with dish-cloth. "Go, my daughter, and don't you dare to come back without orders!" he said also laughing. She was glad that Mark let thing be as their was and even made her mood a lot better.

Meanwhile Yugyeom stepped out off his parents' house and sent message to BamBam. He needed a distraction and BamBam was the best person he could choose.

**Y: Hey bro. Wanna go out. Perhaps Gym?**

**B: Sure! When?**

**Y: Right now?**

**B: Srsly? Give me 1/2 hour.**

**Y: Np. See ya there?**

**B: Yop.**

Yugyeom was glad he had such a good friend. They were like brothers. And he was telling him everything as well as BamBam was telling everything to Yugyeom. They're really close. The gym was like sanctuary for them. What was said in a gym, stayed in a gym. And Yugyeom really needed BamBam's advice. Or at least he needed friend who will listen to him and tell him his opinion. He knew that Sonya will close herself in small shell and don't come out for a while but until then he wanted to clarify his feelings.

Yugyeom entered changing room in gym and prepared himself for exercising. He was already strong but gym make him feel relaxed. Also he loved to dance and could do it in exercising room, which was part of gym.

"YUGYEOM~AH!!" he heard screaming and it surprised him when he saw who's coming.

"Bam! You're freaking fast, you know?" he said while seeing his best friend red faces.

He tried to catch his breath and smiled at Yugyeom. "The last time when you asked me to come to gym like RIGHT NOW," he said, "your grandma was in hospital. What is it now? Someone died? Perhaps your dog?"

"Ya! Don't be kidding like this? What if really someone died," he said while waiting for BamBam to change into his sport clothes.

"If someone really died than I will know it sooner than you, bro," said BamBam with laugh and put his shoes on. He took wather with him and they headed to fitness machines.

"Why would you know that sooner than me?" asked Yugyeom not believing what he said.

"Ask you brother," said BamBam and everything was than clear for Yugyeom. "Mark is my warning when something happen to you. You know like not tell rough things etc. But back to the main topic!" he said and poked Yugyeom to his shoulder.

"What main topic? You mean exercising?" said Yugyeom to Bam.

"Yes and I'm a little lost bunny," said Bam ironically. "What you want to talk about? You will not ask me to come _right now_ if you didn't want to talk about something," Bam said. He really known Yugyeom really well.

"Fine, you're right. It's 'bout that Saturday night that I wanted you to cover me," said Yugyeom just for BamBam to hear it.

"Yeah, sure, it wasn't big deal. So...?" Bam smiled from one to another side of his face.

"I stayed somewhere else," said Yugyeom didn't wanted to talk about it.

"And where it was?" asked BamBam again

"Doesn't matter, let's just-"

"Wowwowwow! I thought that we where talking everything to each other," cut him off BamBam.

"Yeah, we are, bro. It's just embarrassing," said Yugyeom trying to defense himself.

"I smell something hot! What is it! Tell me, bro, I can't wait!" said excited BamBam, looking at Yugyeom who was on one of the fitness machines.

"Okay! Okay, calm down!" said Yugyeom and stopped lifting weight. "Do you know Sonya?" he asked his BamBam.

"You mean that curly brown hair girl with good ass working at your's brother bar?" asked BamBam. He knows that she is something like long time family friend and that Mark is more strict on her than on his own brother. But why was he taking out her?

"Yeah, that's right," answered Yugyeom.

"So what?" BamBam still didn't understand why did he started to talk about her. He took out bottle of water and started to drink.

"That Saturday... We slept together," said Yugyeom.

He choked with water when he heard that. "You did WHAT???"


	4. You're my lady

BamBam couldn't believe what he just heard. Was he kidding? Or was he really serious?

"How it happened?" BamBam asked Yugyeom who was lifting weight again.

"It just... Happened," answered Yugyeom even he knows that BamBam will ask him more about it.

"Bro, you know, things like 'I slept with my brother's adopted daughter' didn't just happen," said BamBam little out of mood. When they called that Saturday Yugyeom wasn't even drunk and what he knows he wasn't smoking weed or anything. So how the hell do they ended in the bed!

"She's not Mark's adopted daughter, Bam," said Yugyeom still lifting weight.

"No, just Mark act like that. I just can't understand how it happened? I'm quite sure you weren't drunk or stoned so you were fully conscious," said BamBam and finally change place with Yugyeom on fitness machine. "Were you that much horny or she was so hot and tried to seduce you?"

"Can you shut up? I don't know, we just somehow ended in that fucking bed naked!" said Yugyeom. "But you have to admit that she's beautiful," he said at the end.

"As I said, she have a really nice ass, bro. It surely was great feeling to squeeze it," said BamBam for which he earned a slap. "What? You have to admit that her ass looks better than her boobs, bro."

"Are you testing my patience BamBam?" Yugyeom was little bit pissed of. He wanted his friend to tell him what he things about his situation, not to be horny about it.

"I'm not testing anything, Yugyeom, I'm just trying to understand why did you two made out like this. By the way, how Sonya feels about it?" okey, BamBam really have his own ways how to express himself.

"I dunno, Bam. She is avoiding me. Also she told me to forget about what happened," said Yugyeom with sigh. "I don't want to hurt her but I also can't stop thinking about her."

"Try to do as she said," Yugyeom turned to his friend. "Let's stop going to bar for a while. You know, out of sight out of mind. Or find someone else," said BamBam.

"How should I do that? You know I'm not really party man..." said Yugyeom while BamBam finished lifting weight and they transported to conveyer. "The only bar I'm going to is Mark's one."

BamBam was thinking about all this situation. He wanted to help his best friend. Then suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. "You know Jackson Wang? That daffodil-like boy from next class?" BamBam asked Yugyeom.

"You mean that boy with blond hair always wearing a cap?" Yugyeom didn't knew what did BamBam means by that.

"Yeah, that's him. He have a party at his house," said BamBam, "lucky rich boy!"

"And what does this have to do with me, BamBam?" what is he planning?

"He owes me something so he invited me and one more person at the party. So I'm taking you with me," said BamBam.

"No way!" Yugyeom really didn't want to go there. Jackson Wang was well known playboy. He could imagine how that party will look like.

"Why not? It's great opportunity to find someone!" said BamBam. He thought it's great idea.

"Bam, I'm not good material for one night stand, you know? And it will be complicated again-"

"Do you want to forget about that night or did you already fell for Sonya?" BamBam cut off Yugyeom's speech and stopped conveyer.

"I don't know, bro," said Yugyeom and stopped his conveyer as well.

"That's why you should go at the party with me. Just figure out how you feel," said BamBam to him.

Maybe he was right. He needed to know if his feeling are just temporary condition or if it's deeper than he ever tried to imagine. Even that he didn't like that Wang boy it really wasn't that much bad idea. Considering pros and cons Yugyeom decided to go to the party.

"Fine, Bam, count with me," said Yugyeom what creates big smile on BamBam's face.

"That's my best friend as I know him!" said BamBam and puts his arm around the Yugyeom's shoulders heading to the next fitness machine.

When Mark came home Yugyeom was already asleep as well as his parents. But for some reason he couldn't sleep at all. He took out his phone and wrote message to Junior.

**M: R u sleeping?**

**J: Not yet. U?**

**M: I can't fall asleep.**

**J: Why?**

**M: I'm worried 'bout Sonya. She's acting weird lately.**

**J: You should stop caring so much. She has her own head, she know what she's doing.**

**J: And also she's not little girl anymore.**

**M: I know but I'm still worried.**

**J: If you can't sleep come to my apartment. It's better to talk face to face than sending messages.**

Mark was thinking. He also was old enough to stay somewhere else than at home. He decides to go to Junior's place. He packed some necessary things and went outside of house locking doors behind him.

**M: Coming**

Week passed after he confessed to Junior. He was afraid that he will reject him or think that he's crazy. But Junior surprised him when his face turned red and he said that he feel the same. It was the happiest moment in his life.

**J: I'm waiting**

Junior answered on his last message. Mark was already in front of main door. He dialed Junior's number and waited after soft voice picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"That's me, Mark. I'm in front of building," said Mark into the phone.

_"Okay. I'm going down,"_ Junior answered and Mark heard how's Junior moving.

"I'm waiting..." said Mark and hang up.

After moment main door opened and Mark could see Junior's messy hair and cute pinkish face. He gestured him to come in. Mark didn't waited a moment and rushed inside. Surprisingly for Junior, Mark welcomed him with soft kiss. Ah, how Mark missed Junior. Yes, they met in his bar but he wanted to spend lot of time with him. Mark went inside and left frozen Junior at door with eyes wide opened.

"Aren't you coming?" said Mark while watching Junior's amazing reaction.

"Ah... Yeah... Sure," Mark really surprised him but it was really nice surprise. He turned to Mark, his fingertips placed on his lips. He ignored forming grin on Mark's face and headed to elevator. Mark followed him still grinning. He loved when Junior's cheeks went red and how he tried to hide it from him. Which was, by the way, impossible.

Elevator wasn't really big and Junior felt little bit awkward when he was in those tiny place with Mark. His mind started to create unbelievable scenes what makes Junior blushed even more. Only vision of him and Mark kissing in elevator makes him _want to_ kiss Mark. He bent his head down. He didn't want Mark to see how much is he blushing.

"Jinyoung~ah?" said Mark Junior's real name, "are you okay? You're so much red. Do you have fever?" asked Mark Junior and placed his hand on Junior's forehead.

"I-I-I'm okay. No need to worry," Junior answered.

"You're not okay. You're red as hell. Did you caught a cold?" asked Mark worried.

"No I'm really okay," said Junior at the same moment when elevator stopped on his floor. Thanks to gods, he needed to run away from Mark to calm a little bit. He run to his apartment and right to kitchen.

"Mark, so do you want tea or something?" Junior asked Mark while he was wondering around his apartment. He found bedroom and was surprised that Junior didn't lost himself in that big bed. Nice big bed.

"I don't need anything," said Mark but that went to find Junior. He was in kitchen making a tea for himself. "Or better I want just one thing," Mark said.

"What is it?" asked Junior still not looking at Mark. Mark came to him from behind and circled his arms around Junior's waist. He placed his head on Junior's shoulder and make himself feel comfortable.

"I want just you, Jinyoung," whispered Mark to Junior's ear.

Junior felt love received from Mark. He braided his fingers with Marks' and kissed him onto his hair. "You have me now," whispered Junior back and turn to Mark face to face. He took Mark's cheeks into his hands. "Anything that will bother you in future or is bothering you now we can solved it together. You can tell me anything," said Junior what makes Mark smile.

"I know. But you should drink your tea and go to sleep. It's late," said Mark kissing Junior's forehead.

"You wanted to say that we should go to sleep," said Junior with big smile.

"Yes my lady, your bedroom is waiting for us," said Mark and imitated medieval age prince or something. Junior started laughing when Mark took him into his arms with princess style.

"Do I look like lady?" asked Junior to Mark with laugh.

"You look like precious stone in my eyes," said Mark and kissed Junior with passion.

Mark was in half way to bedroom when Junior spoke, "we forgot my tea."

Mark rolls his eyes, "ignore the tea!" and rushed to bedroom even faster.


	5. Condition

Day for Sonya ended quite peacefully. Her shift in Mark's bar was over and she finally headed home. She was quite tired from this day and mainly from Yugyeom's action at the evening. She didn't know what to think about it. She didn't thought about him as he thought about her and she wasn't sure if she will ever think about him that way. She had to admit that _that_ night was memorable and it trespass her expectations. _Shit! I shouldn't think about it now! It just make me more confused in my feelings._ She took out pack of cigarettes and took one. Before she fired it memory popped up in her mind. Yugyeom was right, why did she start to smoke again? She didn't know. It was little bit difficult to not smoke when she used to and now when her life started to be... different, she wanted to ventilate her stress out on something so she chose smoking. _Why did I do this to my life?_ She asked herself and put cigarettes into trash. 

Tomorrow is new day. Another new begging. Chance to do something with her life. She put out her phone and find a message from her friend Jaebum. She knows him for a long time, but not as long as she knows Mark.

**J: Wanna have fun? Come with me on party!**

"Seriously Jaebum?" she said out loud. Party? And she? A bright smile appears on her face.

**S: Sure! When and where?**

Maybe some dancing and drinking will be good relaxing. She will forget about her miseries and just enjoy her life! But she don't really trusted it.

**J: You know Jackson Wang? I'm sure you do! He was with us at Jenny's party and we escorted him home 'cause he was drunk as shit. So he have a party at his house and we are invited!**

**S: Sound great! Count with me babe!**

Relaxation wait I'm coming! But I have to escort myself at home first and sleep... Long sleep, ahw.

**J: I'll puck you up tomorrow at 10PM. Be ready to party!**

_Yeah Jaebum don't worry I will be,_ she said to herself and smile at display. Maybe she will find some hot smoky guy free just for her! How great that she's not living with her parents, they don't command her anymore. Mainly when they know that she earn money for her living by herself and don't need their help (even they really want to). She don't want them to. She feel perfectly as it is now and if they'll lend her some money she'll feel uncomfortable to spend them. It's her parent's money not hers. 

She finally came to building she live in and entered hallway. She wanted to take an elevator and be in her (small) apartment as soon as possible. She was so tired and tomorrow was that party... She have to say Mark that she want day off (cause it was her night shift) and she wasn't with Jaebum for long time. He deserve her attention. She wondered if he'll take Youngjae with him. That boy was great and funny and every time he stated to laugh on every stupid joke you couldn't help it and laugh with him. His laugh was so pervasive and vivid and she liked it really much.

She entered the elevator and pushed button with her floor number. She just thought about how great hot shower is. Yeah, she'll relax and have nice time sleeping longer that usual. She'll color her nails and choose clothes not too colorful but enough sexy and ....  _SHIT!_

She froze in shock when she saw Yugyeom sitting in front of her door.  _How he got in? And what the hell is he doing here anyway..!_ She thought when she was watching Yugyeom slumbering in her way with sporty bag next to him. Was he in gym or something? Why did he came to her instead of going home and taking shower? 

"Yugyeom, hey Yugyeom," she patted his shoulder trying to wake him up. "You can't sleep here and I want to get into my apartment."

He finally gain conscious and looked at Sonya. "I wanted to talk to you," said Yugyeom with sparkling eyes.

"About what?" I asked having bad feeling.

"About that night..."

"Yugyeom~ah! We spoke about it so many times. Can't you just let it be and move on?" She looked at him hoping he'll give up on everything he wanted to tell her. He stood up from floor.

"That's why I wanted to talk. I'm willing to give up on you and forget but you're stuck in my mind. But I will try harder to forget about everything," he said and sign. "But I have one condition," he said and her eyes went wide open. He have condition on forgetting their mistake? Really?

"That means that if I didn't agree to your condition I'll find you sleeping in front of my door every night?" she asked.

"It means that if you don't agree I will not give up," he said she hoped that whatever it is it wouldn't be too complicated.

"What is it?" she asked watching straight to Yugyeom's eyes.

"Kiss me," he said and her jaw dropped. She couldn't speak for a while.

"Yugyeom, what a silly condition you have?" she looked at him not trusting what he wanted from her.

"Will you do that or not?" he asked with serious face.

"You're so unfair!" she screamed. "If I wouldn't do it than you wouldn't give up but if I'll do it didn't you thought it will be more painful for you? If you think about it as goodbye kiss..."

"Will you do it or not?" he asked impatiently again.

She sign in relief. She couldn't do anything about it but also more importantly she didn't want to do it.  _What should I do?_ she asked herself even thought that she had no idea. Once again she looked into Yugyeom's eyes.  _Don't do it! You'll regret it!_ she warned herself but instead of ignoring him or pushing him away from front of her door she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer until their lips met. 

Yugyeom's eyes were wide open in shock. He didn't thought that she'll do it. Having her soft lips against his again felt great. He loved that feeling and didn't want to give up on it. She also was in shock that she actually did that. She liked his full plumb lips. This was her decision and if she can end that stupid situation in which they ended than this was the best thing she could do. But then Yugyeom surprised her when he pushed her against wall and made a kiss deeper. He grabbed her hands and pinned them on wall on sides of her head so she couldn't fight with him. She wanted to kick him between his legs but he didn't let her. He pressed his body against her preventing her from any movement.

_From when was he so dominant?_ she thought. Yeah, they fought for dominance that night but he gave up and let her to be the dominant one. She never thought he's that strong. She couldn't do anything, she was melting under his body feeling so small. His heat, his lips, his hands... He braid one hand with hers and put second one on her waist. One of her hand was suddenly free.  _Stupid! Stupid bitch-like Sonya!_ she was swearing inside when she put that free hand around his neck and braided her fingers with his fine hair. He pressed her body against his against licking her lower lip asking for permission enter her cavern. And she let him! 

Because of this she slept with him. Because of this soft hot lips, broad shoulders, fine hair, that he was higher than she and she loved it! But mainly because he somehow knew where to touch her to make her feel hot and dizzy and made goose bumps on her skin.

She became feeling hot and she didn't wanted to stop.  _That's why you should!_ said more rational and actually working part of her brain. She broke kiss breathing heavily just like Yugyeom. She bite her lower lip and calm her breath.  _I should go. I really really should go. Condition completed several times with few bonuses I guess._ She put her hand down from his neck and gently freed her another hand from his. He gave him a small peck on his lips and run away hide into her apartment leaving him standing on hall...  _Again._

  



	6. Good Morning

Mark woke up at 10 AM. His body was still heavy from long sleep and bed was so warm that he didn't want to wake up. He find that he's not in his room and remembered where he is. Male body with dark hair was curled next to him, covered with blanket breathing peacefully. He touched the males hair with his fingers and his fingertips traveled from male's hair to ear and cheek admiring his soft skin. Then Mark's fingers goes lower and touched male's warm and plumb lips. He loves kissing those beautiful lips. It was the best thing he ever tasted on him. He was caressing male's lips a little bit more until, "YAH! Jinyoung~ah!" Mark screamed when male bit Mark's finger.

Junior lick his finger a little bit and pull Mark closer to him just give him a peck on lips. "Stop being shocked, you like it you can't deny," said Junior with playful smile on his face.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it," said Mark with husky voice.

"And it also doesn't mean that I can't do it," said Junior with even bigger smile.

"You little foxie just wait..." Mark didn't finished his sentence and started to tickle Junior on every possible place on his body.

Junior couldn't help it he was just laughing so hard. He tried to fought back but Mark was faster. After a several minutes of torturing Mark stopped watching Junior almost crying from his hard laugh. Mark loved Junior's bright laugh. "Was it enough for you or should I continue?" asked Mark with winning grin on his face.

"I give up!" said Junior putting his hands up in defeat.

"The battle is mine!" said Mark punching air.

And that was mistake because Junior used it against him. He quickly grabbed Mark's hands and rotated on bed so he was now on top of Mark. He pinned Mark's hands next to his head preventing Mark from moving. He then lowered himself and whispered to Mark's ear, "who's the dominant now?" which sent shiver into Mark's body. Junior looked at Marks face and saw that Mark was blushing. Nice pink showed on his face.

Mark then pushed himself high and gave Junior hunger kiss. Junior's grip around his wrist weakened so Mark freed his hands and grabbed Junior's neck just to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He roughly entered Junior's hot cavern enjoying his amazing taste.

Mark's action surprised Junior but shortly after that he started enjoy it and answering to Mark's kisses. He was a great kisser. Every little bite to Junior's lower lip, every touch with their tongues... It just makes Junior feeling hot and shiver. And he wanted more. He pulled Mark's T-shirt up discovering his abs and bare chest. He kissed him even deeper if it was possible and teased his nipple for what he earned a soft moan from Mark.

Mark didn't let Junior do what he wanted and also started wondering under Junior's T-shirt teasing him. He than put his hand on Junior's back going from top lower leaving scratches on Junior's back until he reached Junior's pants. It didn't stopped him. He slided under his pants and underwear and squeeze his butt which made Junior moan right into Mark's mouth. He squeezed it little bit more and pushed Junior closer so their growing groins met separated only by few peaces of fabric. They moaned and teased each other even more. Both of them loved that pleasure overflowing their minds and bodies.

Just in minute Junior's T-shirt and pants was gone and Mark was also shirtless. The touch of bare skin made them even more horny. Mark rotate them so now he was on top on Junior again. He mindlessly place himself between Junior's legs and started placing soft kisses on his neck. Mark pushes his lower part against Junior's. He wanted him to feel how much he want him. Junior dug his nail into Mark's back moaning from pleasure. He somehow made Mark to loose his pants as well so now they were only in underwear with their groins in full length rubbing against each other. They were breathing heavily. Mark made his way from Junior's neck to his chest kissing and teasing his nipples. He slide his hands under Junior boxers once again squeezing his butt gently and enjoying his moans. He knew that Junior wants more but he didn't wanted to end it yet.

After a few more squeezes Mark changed his attention to another pinkish nipple licking and biting it and Junior moaned even louder. After rubbing Junior's butt and avoiding his erected member, 'cause he wanted to tease him even more, he stated to play with Junior's ass hole which made Junior to make a loud sound something between surprised scream and moan full of pleasure. Junior didn't know how Mark did that he felt so hot and almost over edge that even a light touch of Mark's finger on his length will make him cum immediately.

Mark was pushing Junior's underwear lower to freed his member, so he could look at him in full beauty till loud sound of Mark's phone filled Junior's bedroom.

"Ignore it," said Junior huskily braiding his fingers with Mark's hair showing him he wants more.

Mark continued teasing Junior and hearing his moans mixing with ringtone but ignoring it. He pushed his fingertip into Junior's hole feeling sudden tension in his body and hearing his subdued scream. Phone stopped ringing and Mark changed his position from his nipples lower to his belly lightly rubbing Junior groin and placing wet kisses on his body.

"Shit!" screamed Mark when he heard his phone rang once again. He grabbed his phone from table and picked up with angry voice. "What?!"

_"Mark? Did I woke you up? Am I interrupting?"_ he heard Sonya's voice.

"Actually yes you are interrupting," answered Mark with calmer voice. He just have soft spot for her, even thought not that soft as for Junior.

_"I'm so sorry Mark! Was it something important?"_

"Sonya~, why are you calling?" he asked not wanting to say what was that important.

_"I just wanted to ask if I can have day off today,"_ she said and Mark looked surprised. She usually didn't ask for day off.

"Why?"

_"Jaebum asked me to go out with him,"_ she said and big smile appeared on Mark's face.

"Did he?"

_"Yeah, why?"_ silence. _"Wait... No... Nonono! No for date!"_ she panicked. _"We're going on party!"_

"Okay, I didn't say anything. Are you blushing?"

_"No!"_ too fast and too evident.

"You're lying!"

_"No at all! Stop saying bullshit, Mark!"_

"Okay okay," Mark started laugh. "But don't drink too much, I expect you to come tomorrow."

_"YAAS! Thanks boss!"_ and she hang up.

Mark smiled at Junior who was still blushing from his teasing. "Something good happened?" he asked when he saw Mark's smiling face.

"Looks like our Jaebum finally took an action. He's going out with Sonya on a party," Mark said and kissed Junior who was also smiling at him.

"That's good I guess," said Junior.

"That really is! Everyone can see that Jaebum has crush on Sonya, just she don't see it," said Mark, "but here is someone who need my attention more than those two," whispered Mark into Junior's ear and he chuckled.

"That's right," said Junior and started to place butterfly kisses on Mark's neck.


	7. Party

Sonya fell into her bed with smile on her face. Mark let her have day off! But he should stop teasing her about Jeabum and dating. They're just good friend! Nothing else. Today she can have a good day. She didn't remember when was she dancing the last time! She usually ended up in Mark's bar talking with him and her friends. She wasn't really going anywhere else.

What was Mark doing at the morning like this? What was so important that he didn't picked up at first time and when he finally did that he sound so angry. She never met this side of him. Luckily he wasn't that mad at her and she was glad about it.

Now she can peacefully sleep! She lied down and covered herself with blanket. Just few more hours of blessed sleep and she can eat something and prepare herself for a party. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Yugyeom's face. She regretted what she did but it was late for blaming someone. But stupid Yugyeom! Why kiss? From every possible things he could choose why kiss? She need to forget about it. She has done what he wanted and now she can rest in peace. Or at least that was what she thought it is.

She woke up one hour later with feeling she's not gonna fall asleep again so she gave up her trying and goes to take a shower. It was something before 12AM. She have a ten hours before Jaebum will pick her up. What to do! It's so much free time! Okay, shower will take some time, also picking clothes, doing her make-up and hair and coloring her nails and she was hungry so making some meal... _Yeah maybe it will be short waiting!_ she thought.

It was 7PM and she was bored already. Everything was done! She didn't knew what to do. But her stomach made weird sound so she decided to eat something. She brought her food to TV and played just a random channel not caring what is it until she heard bell ringing. _FINALLY!_ she thought and almost run to door.

"Sonya! You look amazing!" said Jaebum when he saw her.

"Thank you!" she told Jaebum. He also didn't look bad. He had elegant shirt with jacket and jeans with holes on knees. He had on feet dark brown, almost black leather shoes. He styled his hair backward and put the gel on them so it stayed as he wanted. She admitted that he look good.

"Are we going?" he asked pushing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, just a minute," she said and went back to grab her handbag, "I'm ready!" she said and they went out of her apartment. She locked the door and looked on Jaebum once again, "And Jaebum, you look unexpectedly good," she said making Jaebum blush little bit.

"T-thanks!" turning his back to her and walking to elevator.

When they got on party and they saw unbelievable number of teenage kids dancing in rhythm of some kpop song with paper cups in their hands.

"Who did you said is that Jackson Wang?" she asked looking at kids.

"I didn't said anything. But due to what I know he's kind of player. You don't want to know him," he said and Sonya raised her eyebrows.

"How can you know that?" she asked him, "maybe this will be interesting night," she said and joined crowd of sweaty bodies and loud music with Jaebum close behind her.

Music was so loud that Yugyeom didn't heard his own voice. How can people withstand such noise? He couldn't understand it. He surely wasn't party man but what wouldn't he do for his best friend? And no-one will trust him that he isn't party man when he's brother owns bar. This will be long night.

He turned around and observed kids around him. They were dancing and drinking. Too much drinking. They will have hungover tomorrow's morning. Stupid kids. There was few beautiful girls but every time he saw them he remembered how he kissed Sonya yesterday evening. It sent shiver down to his body even now. That kiss was rough and passionate. Why all his passionate kisses are owned by Sonya? She have something in her that makes him rule her. He shook his head. He have to stop thinking about her, he promised that to her.

And than he saw her. She was walking through crowd of people looking around. _What is she doing here?_ he thought. She liked dancing, he knew that but she liked dancing in clubs like Mark's not at private parties like this one. Before he could walk towards her, host of this party came to him and BamBam.

"Hi guys! Do you like the party," said Jackson to them (or mainly to BamBam).

"Yes, it's fun!" said BamBam and I just nodded. I don't have anything to say.

"I like to hear that. Hey, Bam, and what about girls?" he said and poked BamBam to shoulder. "I invited only the beautiful ones," he said with saucy look.

"I noticed that," said BamBam and tapped Jackson on his shoulder. "You have good taste Jack."

Those girl wasn't actually bad looking but Yugyeom has his beauty even though he must forget about her. It somehow hurts him and he hated it. So he made the most stupid thing in his life. He went to dance with one of those girls. He knew that Bambam will look at him as on crazy man but what else could he do? He couldn't have girl he want and he didn't want girls that want him. With them he felt wanted even it was misleading feeling.

Sonya was smiling. Why? Because those kids where stupid. And how stupid! But she liked it so much. It was something she needed to feel better. She was talking with Jaebum for a few moments until he went dancing and she took cup with some unidentified liquid. Sure it was some strong alcohol pretending to be cocktail. But she is waitress, she know how real cocktails look. She know that it's bad idea and that she's going to poison herself she took a sip from cup and than made a creepy face. The hot liquid with awful taste slid down her throat and she coughed.

"This is taste killer," she said and left cup on table. It tasted really really bad. She than looked at Jaebum as he was dancing with one girl. _Aren't they too close?_ she thought while and uncommon feeling flew through her body and mind. She didn't want him to dance with her. Mainly when she didn't have even appropriate clothes, that were just peaces of fabric. She looked like bitch. If Jaebum'll drunk himself he will woke up in unfamiliar bed. Or with random girl in his own bed. She didn't liked it.

She went on dancing floor and literally kicked that girl away from Jaebum. He looked surprised but … happy? He really looked happy.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she put her hand around his neck.

"Dancing? Isn't it obvious?" she said not really looking into his eyes.

"Why did you kicked her out?" he asked her.

"Who? I didn't see anybody," she said with innocent voice.

"You're gonna pretend stupid? Fine then," he said, put his hands on her waist and pushed her closer. She looked at him with shock. "If you wanted to be jealous you could say it," he whispered into her ear making her legs weaken. Jaebum changed! She didn't know this side of him! But was she jealous?

"Who said I'm jealous?" she said avoiding eye contact.

"You're blushing," he said and she felt hot spreading on her face.

"No I'm not," she denied, "it's alcohol. I'm not blushing."

"Sonya, you're red when you're totally drunk," he said and that grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "but now you're not drunk at all," he said with bright smile on his face. _From when are you so beautiful?_ she thought being totally red. He blushed and looked away.

"I don't know, maybe from my birth," he said and she looked away too.

"Did I said it out loud?" she said changing into red tomato.

"Yeah you did," he said and looked back to her. "But I'm glad you did," he said and grabbed her chin between his fingers and placed his lips on hers. She froze in shock her eyes wide opened (once again). His lips were different from Yugyeom, not that soft and full as his but seductive in some way. And she like it. She like how were his lips moving against hers, how shyly were they discovering her hidden places.

She decided to enjoy it. She closed her eyes and kissed him back rolling her arm around his neck tighter not knowing that Yugyeom was there watching them with pain in his heart.


	8. Long Time No See

Yugyeom froze. His eyes have to be lying to him. He was dancing with one of those girls when he looked in different direction and saw Sonya again. She was dancing with Jaebum little bit red. They were talking about something. And then he grabbed her chin and... And kissed her! And what was more shocking after moment she kissed him back. No, it must be only his imaginations, this can't be happening. He mumbled quite sorry to that girl and went to BamBam.

"I'll be going bro," he said to Bam already prepared to head to the front door.

"What? Wait! We just came? Why do you want to go already?" Bam said not understanding to his friend. He didn't wanted to leave yet.

Yugyeom just looked in Sonya's direction and his friend's done the save, "just wanna go out of here," said Yugyeom and BamBam understood why.

"Bro, this is fucking coincidence," he said, "alright then, you and I need a shot of something hot!" than BamBam grabbed Yugyeom around his shoulders and they headed to front door. Yugyeom was really glad to have BamBam as a friend.

They headed out of party. BamBam didn't drink because he was here on car. They sat into the car and headed to BamBam's place. If they want to drink he can't be riding. They decide to walk to center. Speaking about anything and everything they found club that looked quite decent so they visited it.

When they sat near bar BamBam ordered two shots of tequila.

"You know what bro?" BamBam said and grabbed class into his hand. "If I'll be on your place I'll go there and kicked that boy into ass!"

Yugyeom also grabbed his glass and cheer with BamBam. "It's not that easy Bam," he said and drunk tequila. The liquid was burning all way down his throat.

"Why Yugyeom?"

"I went to her yesterday," said Yugyeom attracting BamBam's attention.

"And?"

"I told her that I will give up on her but I have one condition," said Yugyeom and ordered another shot.

"What condition?" Bam was impatient.

"That she will kiss me," said Yugyeom and drunk his glass without cheering with BamBam.

"WHAT?" screamed BamBam. "What she told you?"

"Nothing," BamBam couldn't believe his best friend words.

"How can sh-"

"She kissed me, Bam," Yugyeom looked into friend's eyes. "You wouldn't believe how passionate kiss it was."

"And that's why you shouldn't let her go!" said BamBam shocked after what he heard.

Yugyeom put his face into his hands. "BamBam I said her that I'll give up on her if she'll do it," he said. "And she did it, Bam. I'm keeping my word."

"I think you're stupid Gyeom," said Bam and also drunk his shot, "but it's your life, your decision." BamBam knew that Yugyeom wasn't happy about it but also knew that he's stubborn. If he took something into his mind he kept it. BamBam just hoped that he'll stop doing stupidities.

Meanwhile Sonya was dancing on Jackson's party. Jaebum was near table with alcohol watching her. He still felt her lips on his. How long he wanted to kiss her. Sonya was his long time crush but he never had courage to confess to her. And tonight, when she told him he's beautiful he couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss he so much. And he did. A smile appeared on his face when he was playing this memory in him mind again and again.

"I'm jealous! Your girlfriend looks pretty good," Jaebum heard Jackson from right side. Boy was holding a paper cup in his hand

"She's not my girlfriend," Jaebum said and blushed.

"Are you sure? I saw you two kissing, man! It didn't look like she don't want it," Jackson said and Jaebum smiled.

"I really liked it," Jaebum said and looked back on Sonya. She was drinking from the cup with her cheeks red and eyes closed little bit.

"Then what you're waiting for? Go to her!" he said and pushed smiling Jaebum to dancing floor. "I'm great matchmaker," said Jackson really proud of himself.

Jaebum got to Sonya, inconspicuously rolled his hands around her waist from her back and pulled her closer. She looked surprised. "Did you missed me?" he said near her ear while they were dancing and she could feel his breath.

"And did you," she said and her voice sounded seductively (mainly because of alcohol).

"So much," he answered, burying his face into her neck and placing soft kisses on her pale skin.

He didn't know from where he had so much courage but seeing that she likes his attention he continued in cuddling. He knew that if she'll be sober she'll probably pushed him away and slap him but now the only things he heard from her was sweet silent moans and her head tilled on one side leaving space for him to do what was he doing.

They were dancing, enjoying party and drinking. Okay, Sonya was drinking more that Jaebum but he didn't care and she even more. Jaebum was holding Sonya's hand all night and she was glad 'cause she needed someone to lean on. Around 3AM Jeabum knew that Sonya need to go home to sleep. She had enough drinking for today. Jaebum said bye to Jackson, who was actually occupied by one girl, and got out of there. Sonya just held Jaebum's arm even more and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are totally drunk," said Jaebum and Sonya only rotate her head from side to side. "You. Are. Drunk. Trust me baby, I'm more sober than you," he said with smile. Sonya was acting pretty childish when she was drunk.

"Just a little bit," she said and gestured it with her index finger and thumb.

"I think that little bit more," said Jaebum and smiled. She was like little child now. Not like that _sober_ independent woman he knew very well. 

"JB, you stupid! I'm not thaaaaat drunk," she said and tripped over something, probably her own foot. Thanks that Jaebum was holding her but also laughing when she used his nickname. "Just a slightly! A little little little bit drunk! Nothing what I cannot deal with." 

"You can't deal with your body, how can you deal with your drunkenness?" Jaebum was teasing her.

"You're so stupid, JB, you're the one who'll help me," she said really proud about it. 

"How could I help you?" he asked her.

"You'll take me home!" and she punch the air with her index finger. How childish.

"That's what I'm doing now," said Jaebum patiently.

"You're so great JB, you'll help me when I need you," she said and held his arm stronger.

"You know you can call me when you need me and I'll come," he said and placed kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go home JB."

They walked to Sonya's home, building where was her apartment. Jaebum helped her open main door on building and walked with her to elevator. In this moment was Sonya half asleep. Jaebum just sign, he have to help her to bed cause she wasn't capable to do it by herself. 

They went to the elevator and Jaebum pushed the button on her floor. He looked at her. She was leaning on wall of elevator, eyes closed smiling slightly. She really really was drunk. She'll have strong headache in the morning. He came closer to her and caressed her cheek. In moments like this he wanted to take care of her as long as he could. 

Doors on elevator went open and Jaebum grabbed Sonya's hand and helped her to got to doors of her apartment. He opened the door and took her in the apartment. He turned light on and Sonya started to protest. 

"Turn of that light!" she screamed.

"I'll do it when I'll put you into bed, Sonya," said Jaebum to explain it.

"JB, that sounded sooo pervert!" she screamed again and Jaebum blushed.

"You are pervert when you thing about something like that," he said trying to take off her shoes. 

"No, I'm drunk, that's different!" and she screamed again.

"So now it's good to be drunk, isn't it?" he said and help her to get to bedroom. 

They got to her bed and Sonya grabbed his T-shirt. "It's better being drunk than being pervert," she whispered to his ear and fell to her bed. 

"You, young lady, have to sleep. You have enough for today," he said, covered her in blanket and turned away to leave. 

She stopped him grabbing his T-shirt and he turned back to her. "Stay," she said and pulled him closed to bed. "Don't go." She had her eyes little bit closed, her soft lips parted, her cheeks still pink from alcohol and her hair spread out on pillow. He didn't know if she's aware of how seductively she looks that it made him horny. He swallowed and persuade himself that he will just wait till she fall asleep and then he'll go home. 

He laid down next to her trying to avoid touching her. She turned to faced him and nestled onto his chest. He blushed and didn't knew what to do so he just caressed her hair a little bit. He felt her breath on his neck sending shiver down to his body, her hands on his chest and her legs touching his. His heart was beating so fast but he also enjoyed how close to him she was. He put his hand on her back and kissed her on top of her head drawing smile on her face. 

Jaebum without realizing it started falling asleep right next to his crush.


	9. Getting Back To Reality

Jaebum woke up in nice morning. Sun was shining through window. The first thing going through his head was what was the time but then he remembered that it's weekend so he can sleep longer. But when he opened his eyes the room ,in which he was, was unfamiliar for him. For sure this wasn't his room. 

Then another stranger thing happened; he felt weight on his arm which actually moved so that was why he noticed that something was on his arm. He look at side and saw messy curly brown hair framing very familiar girl face. 

Reality hit him like bullet from pistol. In that moment he remembered what is he doing here in bed with Sonya still peacefully sleeping on his arm. He panicked but also happiness flew through his body. He adored the way she was sleeping her eyes with long dark eyelashes closed and sunshine changing color of her hair in honey brown almost mahogany color. Her skin was soft, her pink lips like rose petals parted. He wasted to touch them with his own but he stopped. 

_Yesterday she was totally drunk! There's no way she will want him to be with her or anything._ He was her good friend and even though he really felt something deep for her he didn't dare to do something that could probably hurt her. 

He gently freed his arm from under her head and looked around trying to find his jacket. He probably took it off during the night. He didn't remembered it. After a minute he found it on floor next to her bed. He took it and looked back at her. She was still sleeping calmly. 

He silently walked out of her bedroom and went to the front door trying to find his shoes. When he put his shoes on he got out of apartment and lock snaps behind him. He felt like thief running of crime place. He also felt like he was loosing something. She was there sleeping and he was standing outside not wanting to leave. But he somehow felt that it's right to go home even every single nerve in his body was telling him to stay. 

After several minutes he finally walked to elevator. He need to take a shower. And then… God know. He was wondering how much did she remember from last night. Or if she remember something at all. If yes, how will she react? And if no how will he act when he'll meet with her? Her run his hand through his hair, "you're so stupid Jaebum!" he scolded himself and left building. 

When Sonya woke up sun was already pretty high. She felt dizzy, had stomachache and pretty strong headache. "I'll never drink on Jackson's parties. Never ever again," she said still with husky voice from long sleep. She buried her face into pillow once again and took a deep breath. 

She smelled something. It didn't smell bad at all, little bit spicy but also fresh. There was a weak scent of man's perfume on her bed. She tried to remember what happened yesterday.  _Party, dancing, Jaebum, drinking, dancing again… wait… Jaebum! I was there only with him. Was this his perfume? No way! Or?_ She had hard time to remember and headache didn't help her at all. But who else would it be? She was sure that she danced with him and then they left party together. But that was all. 

"Oh, God, tell me that Jaebum took me home not some random man!" she was in miserable state. 

_I need a shower,_ she thought and went to bathroom. She took off her clothes, those ones from yesterday, and stood under the cold water. She needed to clean her mind. She needed to find out what the hell happened yesterday. 

She started caressing her head. Oh God she really really needed shower. She smelled like trash with alcohol scent. She thought about all night again and again. She tried to recall every detail. Then she suddenly remembered something. She blushed hardly and touched her lips.  _I kissed Jaebum!_ She thought.  _Why the hell I did that? Ommo, don't tell me that…!_ She turned to her door remembering male scent on her pillow.  _Did I… did I slept with Jaebum? Really?_ She tried to remember but her memories were too blurry and foggy to find out something. There were high possibility that she did. He slept with Yugyeom and wasn't as drunk as she was yesterday. She basically didn't remember anything form moment when they left party. 

"Oh, goddess!" why did she always make something stupid and then didn't remember it? She hated it. But if she really slept with somebody she hoped that it wasn't some random man. It was better if it was Jaebum. Of course IF it was him. Or maybe she didn't slept with anyone. But what about that pillow?  _Oh man, this is so confusing!_

She cleaned herself and went back to her bedroom. She looked at clock on wall of her room and froze. It was few minutes after midday. Was she really sleeping for that long? It looks like yes. She needed to go to shopping, come back and then go to Mark's bar. While that time she need to put herself together. She didn't need Mark to worry about he. Again. 

She dressed herself, packed basic things in her handbag and bestrew her bed. She still could smell that scent and it makes her heart skip a beat. As much she though about last night the possibility of her sleeping with Jaebum starts be more realistic. 

Meanwhile Jaebum was sitting on bar chair and was drinking lime soda. He was still thinking about Sonya. It was lunch time but he didn't really cared if it was too soon to be in bar. Or it was better to said in coffee bar because Mark's bar looked like that through day. 

"What are you doing here at Saturday lunch time?" asked Mark Jaebum bringing him back to reality.

"Can't I come when I want?" asked Jaebum back. 

"Sure you can," said Mark cleaning one of his glasses. "I heard you were out with Sonya yesterday…" started Mark carefully watching his reaction. When he saw shy smile appearing on Jaebum's face he felt satisfaction. 

"Yeah, we were on party," said Jaebum and took a sip from his soda.

"How was it?" he asked seemingly with not big interest.

"It was fun. She got drunk later but you know her, she always get drunk on parties," said Jaebum and looked at Mark. He was still cleaning the same one glass without realizing it. "I think it's perfectly clear, Mark. Are you trying to break it?"

Mark stopped cleaning it and change for another one like nothing happened. But Jaebum knew Mark too good so he knew that he beat around the bush. He wanted to ask him something.

"Mark, you know I can't read your mind. If you want to ask something than do it," he said when he saw change in his face.

Mark put down the glass and looked at Jaebum. He breathed out and looked at Jaebum. "Please tell me good news," said Mark seriously what made Jaebum laugh. 

"What good news you want to heard, Mark," asked Jaebum.

"Like, if you finally said Sonya how you feel about her," said Mark seriously again.

Jaebum looked at table with soft smile on his face. He knew that Mark is watching every expression or change on his face. But why would he lie to him? "We kissed," said Jaebum when he looked into his eyes.

Jaebum's expression changed from serious to surprised and then satisfied. "So you're together?" said Mark and Jaebum laught dryly. 

"I'll be blessed if she'll remember it. I told you she was drunk. Maybe she didn't remember it, how I think about dating her?" Jaebum answered to Mark.

"And if she remember than what?" said Mark, "what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know Mark. It came so abruptly. Maybe I'll find out it the same way," said Jaebum and take another sip from his soda. 

"You shouldn't give up on her, Jaebum. She can be stubborn and mean sometimes but her heart is as fragile as hearts of other girls," said Mark to Jaebum. He really wanted them to be dating. 

"Mark, we'll see," said Jaebum and finished his soda. Then he shook with Mark's hand. "See you soon, man. And do me a favor, don't say anything to Sonya. I don't want her to stress out," said Jaebum and waved him.

When he was gong trough entrance he bumped to someone he didn't expect. Sonya looked up and her eyes met with Jeabums. 

"H-hi!" she said putting her hand up as a greeting. She felt awkward in Jaebum presence. Through day she came to decision that she probably really slept with him what makes this unexpected meeting even more awkward. "I-I have to go!" she said and tried to run away from him as fast as possible. But, how unbelievable, she tripped over her own foot (or Jaebum's?). 

Jaebum reacted automatically. He grabbed one his hand around Sonya's waist and other one on back of her head. She ended up in Jaebum's embrace. If he'll took his hands of her she's definitely fall. But that wasn't thing that made he blushed so hard. Their faces were only inch away. In that moment all her yesterday's (and today's) thoughts came back to her mind. He was definitely more beautiful than she remembered. He had nice soft skin and kind eye frames with dark eyelashes. She still felt his plumb lips on hers. 

Jaebum woke up from his own thoughts and help her stood up on her feet. "Th-thank you," she said and already run to woman's toilets. Why did she keep running there? 

Mark was just quietly watching those two from distance. He saw changes in Sonya's reaction to Jaebum. She maybe don't want to admit it yet but their relationship with Jaebum changed. She was obviously attracted to him. Maybe she's just embarrassed because of that kiss, that's also possibility. 

After few minutes she came back. "Did he leave?" she asked looking around bar. 

"Yes but why you don't want to meet him?" he asked her.

"I made stupidity yesterday," she said making Mark want to know more.

"Sonya, you make stupidity almost every week. I doubt it's that bad," he said and started cleaning another glass.

"No! This is serious!" she said little bit angry at Mark that he didn't take her seriously.

"Than what is THAT serious that you make such big fuss around it?" said Mark watching her.

She looked at Mark reluctantly. She didn't want to tell him but he will keep asking about it. She took deep breath and looked at him. "But you have to promise me not to tell Jaebum," she said and waited to Mark to answer.

"Fine, I promise I'm not gonna tell Jaebum anything you'll say to me," he answered and looked straight into her eyes.

She leaned onto bar table with her hands. "I think I slept with Jaebum," she said seriously what made Mark think about it. Jaebum didn't mention that they slept together even slightly. Can she be telling truth or it's just her imagination?


	10. Chapter 10

"You know or you just think?" Mark asked Sonya. She use to have colorful imagination. 

"I-I'm not sure but I have an evidence," she said and Mark though that he'll start laughing. The last time she declared that she have proof of something really serious it was just core of spear. Unbelievable.

"What evidence you have?" asked her Mark patiently. 

"When I woke up I smelled man's perfume on my bad. Especially on my pillow!" that was shocking for Mark. Not that much shocking but what she said and what Jaebum said fits together. 

What he knew, Jaebum brought her home and she said she smelled man's perfume, which obviously must have been Jaebum's cause no-one else where there. So there really is possibility. But Mark didn't want to trust it. Jaebum wouldn't sleep with someone who is under the influence of alcohol even thought that Sonya can be sometimes really seductive woman.

"How you know it was Jaebum's scent?" Mark asked Sonya still not persuaded that it was him. 

"You don't think it too, do you," she said affected and sat on bar chair where was sitting Jaebum before. "I didn't though it at first too. I was thinking about it all day believing it's not him but then…" she blushed and looked on her braided fingers, "then this little accident happened and I swear I smelled the same perfume from him, Mark," she looked up on him. "I'm sure it was his scent!"

_And I'm sure you didn't slept together,_ thought Mark. He knew Jaebum; he'll never do something like that. But that mean that Sonya don't remember anything and also that she's sure that they slept together. They maybe slept together in one bed but they didn't have sex. She looked like she really believe her deduction. Mark knew that he should correct her but a little devil inside him wanted him to be quite and not to refute her imagination. He actually wanted them two be together then why should he say anything? Maybe this little 'accident' will help them get to know each other better. 

"I don't know, Sonya…" if he'll agree with her too soon it will be suspicious. 

"It's like two pieces of puzzle which perfectly fits, Mark!" she said. "I can't really believe it by myself but, I don't see different solution. It has to be like that," Mark didn't know if she's trying to persuade herself or him. 

Before he could tell anything to her sweet voice interrupted their conversation. "What are you two doing?" asked Junior coming to bar. 

"Nothing," said Sonya sooner that Mark could even open his mouth to answer to him. He looked on Sonya who was asking him with warning glare to keep quite. 

"Really?" asked Junior when he saw her expression. 

"Yeah," Mark added, put down the glass and walked to him. He hugged him and kissed on forehead, "how are you?" he asked Junior till hugging him.

"I'm good. It's Saturday, free day. I can't feel bad," answered Junior and ruffled Mark's hair.

"Ya, you'll damage my hairstyle," said Mark with sham anger and big smile forming on his lips.

"Ow, you're so adorable," said Sonya. She really thought that they are so cute.

Mark stood behind Junior his hands not leaving Junior waits and hugged him from behind leaning his head on Junior shoulder. "Are we?" said Mark and kissed Junior on his neck curve. 

"YA!" screamed Junior, "it tickles!" said laughing. 

"Oh, really?" asked Mark and started to tickle Junior with his hands. 

Junior tried to catch Mark's hands to stop him but waves of laugh shaking his body 'cause of tickling were making it pretty hard. "Stop it!" he tried to say but it was really hard through laughing. "If you-aaahhhaa don't stop-aaahaaa…"

"Then what?" asked Mark and tickled him even more. Even Sonya started laughing and she was just watching Junior's shaking body and Mark's grin.

"You'll be forbidden to come to my apartment!" Junior screamed when he managed to catch a breath. 

For Sonya's surprise Mark stopped tickling him but he was still hugging other boy's waist. "Would you do that to me?" he asked.

"Yes, if it'll be necessary," said Junior and looked at Mark. Sonya never thought that and adult man like Mark could look like sad puppy with big eyes. "I'm not girl Mark, this will not work on me," said Junior and Sonya felt a grin appearing on her face. 

"Okay," said Mark and pulled away from Junior wanting to go behind the bar back to work. But Junior caught his wrist, turned him back and kissed him with closed eyes leaning his palm on Mark's cheek.

"You're such a big kid," said Junior when he pulled out of kiss. Funny thing was that Mark really had big childish smile on his lips.  _They had one of their moments,_ flashed through her mind.

"But only with you!" said Mark and kissed Junior passionately. 

"Guys! I'm still here!" said Sonya when it looked like they don't what to stop. "Also Mark customers are waiting," she said and looked on tables fulfilling with people.

Mark had hard time to pull out of their kiss but Sonya was right. Mark was at first place owner of this bar and then boyfriend and friend. "Sorry Jinyoung~ah, I have work now. But you can stay here," he said with hope in his voice. "Wanna double espresso? Your favorite!"

"Mark Yien Tuan! Are you trying to buy my presence?" ask Junior with one his eyebrow up.

"Just little bit?" answered Mark and walked back behind the bar. "I'm gonna make one right away!"

"Don't wanna interrupt you sweethearts but I'm going to customers now," Sonya said and stood up. She looked out of window and saw that it started to rain. "Due to weather it looks like you'll have to make more coffees today, Mark," she said and walked to customers when Mark nodded. 

In the same time was Jaebum sitting on couch in Youngjae's apartment. Youngjae was Baebum's friend form middle school. When they were kids, they used to live in neighborhood and play together. Even after high school they stayed in contact. And here they are. Both ended in the same city meeting with each other more often. 

Now he needed his friend because his heart was still pounding like crazy. Just because he was holding her. He was holding his crush preventing her from falling on the ground. And immediately after that she run away from him. Did he did something? Maybe she felt bad that she said him yesterday what she said. Or that she kissed him. Okay, he kissed her first but she didn't push him away. She kissed him back. It can't be just his imagination. 

"Jaebum, here," said Youngjae and put cup of tea in front of him on table. 

"Thanks Jae," said Jaebum, rubbed his eyes and took a sip form tea. It tasted good, as he was expecting. Youngjae own small tea shop with almost every kind of tea. People said that he's too young for business but he already knew much about it, 'cause it was family tradition. His father was expert in tea business even though that Youngjae was different that he. 

"You don't come often. What changed?" Youngjae sat down next to him on the couch. 

"Can't I visit my best friend?" Jaebum answered with question. 

"So, now I'm best friend? While you were away you didn't need anyone." Jaebum felt guilty. Yes, he spent some time in Europe, he needed to disappear. From everyone. Even from Youngjae even thought he was his best friend and he was Youngjae's. But everything was too difficult for him and he though that Youngjae will understand him the most. Better than other the people. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you'll understand me. But still I'm sorry," said Jaebum. 

"If I wouldn't understand you, I would be here now. You know it, right?" he knew it. He understand him. Even after so many years. "So, why are you here?"

"Spend some time with you?" Jaebum tried again.

"Oh, com' on. Why? I wanna hear  _the real_ reason." Youngjae was great but don't make things easier. 

"You know Sonya, don't you? She was with us once on that trip on Jeju Island." Youngjae looked little bit lost but his thoughtful expression was immediately replaced with cheerful smile. 

" _That_ Sonya? The girl that grabbed your heart with her and never gave back?" 

"Yeah,  _that one and only_ Sonya," answered Jaebum and look at that cup of tea like it's middle o universe. 

"One and only? What happened to you?" said Youngjae and went back to kitchen bring himself a cup too. 

"You know, there was a girl and a boy-"

"Cut it!" Youngjae screamed from kitchen.

"And man and woman-"

"Cut this too… wait… hell no continue!" screamed Youngjae again.

Jaebum couldn't help and giggle. He knew this way it will work. "So… " pussyfoot Jaebum.

"Can you kick it out of you or shall I kick you?" said Youngjae with smile coming from kitchen with a steaming cup in his hand. 

"We were on party. Dancing, drinking… Don't worry I didn't get drunk. She looked so… how to say it. Mature. Sexy. Unconguerly. But innocent at the same time. You get me?" said Jaebum and looked back at Youngjae, who was calmly sipping from his tea while listening to him.

"Man, get back to what you want to say. I know that's not all." Youngjae looked back at Jaebum. 

Jaebum get closer to his friend. "You know… " and closer, "when people dance and drink… " till their noses are just inch away with Youngjae trying to make the distance bigger, "they just…" continue Jaebum making Youngjae be pinned on arm rest of couch with Jaebum too close to his liking. 

"Piss off!" screamed Youngjae almost spilling hot tea on Jaebum's head.

"Gosh, fine!" said Jaebum and immediately get on the other side of couch. What the hell Jaebum thought when he did that? Do he really want Youngjae to kick his ass or what? Cause Youngjae wasn't that far from doing it. Or from spilling that tea all over his head. But who will than heal his  _precious_ hair?

When Youngjae calmed himself down he looked back at Jaebum who was deep in his thoughts. "They just what?" 

"What?" said Jaebum kick out of his thoughts. 

"Dancing, drinking, blablaing and then they what?" said Youngjae obviously nervous from Jaebum's behavior.

"Ah, that. Then they are behaving like never before." Youngjae felt that something is bothering Jaebum. He wanted to help him. He really wanted. But he also knew him. Acting all mature and independent. 

"What weird did you done?" Youngjae knew his friend. If he wanted to know something from him, he needed to ask him directly. They're not children anymore so why to play hide and seek?

"I kissed her, Youngjae. And she didn't protest. Didn't kick me or anything. What what more shocking even thought that pleasurable, she kissed me back," Jaebum put his head into his hands and sigh. "But she's  _obviously_ avoiding me now. And I don't know how to act when I'm with her. Even when I'm not alone, still I don't know what to do."  _and one moment I'd like to hug her and at second run away like looser,_ he thought but he'll never say it out loud. 

"You know you put it on higher level now," said Youngjae looking back at him sipping from his tea again while Jaebum's was getting cold on table. 

"What do you mean?" said Jaebum and looked on his friend through his fingers.

"What I meant is that this isn't just crush anymore. You are seriously madly in love, Jaebum. And you should know this. If you don't want to be heartbroken, and you don't want to, trust me, then you should take initiative and don't let her go. Don't give up. Form what you told me she's hard nut to crack," he said and looked straight into Jaebum's eyes, "so let's find hammer and get sweaty," he said, daring sparks in his eyes.


End file.
